Seashells for Grimm-kitty
by EpicDragonLayla
Summary: When, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, biologists (and stepbrothers) who are looking for something unique stumble upon a town where 'Mermaids' are sighted... They go there in haste. But, they never actually thought it was true. Though, some truths should always be hidden from the world or that hidden beauty will die out. That is what the stepbrothers realize before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1: Heavencry Bay

**EpicDragonLayla here! Got a new fanfiction to show you! I know GrimmIchi yaoi fans would be happy! This is a yaoi and I'm new to writing like this. So, just don't read if you dislike it or dislike the pairing. I think we agree here. Thanks! Enjoy now!**

**Grimmjow: What happened to Layla?**

**Ichigo: She got into (shiver) GrimmIchi yaoi...**

**Grimmjow: (Is Silent) **

**Shiro: Ichigo. Layla. I think we broke him. **

**Grimmjow: (Faints)**

**Layla: Yep. I think we did. Anyways. Don't own Bleach and certainly never will.**

**Chapter 1: Heavencry Bay**

The evening air of Karakura town was crisp and cool as waves crashed against the shores. The town was fairly small, only a couple of houses here and there. Boats dotted the coastline, crystal clear water filled with colorful marine life. Though we didn't come here to sightsee silly. We came here for one and one thing only. You came here for a good story. So, let's focus on one of two of our main characters. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a well known Biologist and was praised for his connection to animals. He could understand them.

He knew why too. His mother, Pantera was a hybrid between a panther and a human. But, the gene for cat ears was recessive in hybrids so he didn't have any. His father was human, he went by the name, Sousuke Aizen. Though, the man abandoned him and his mother when he was just conceived. Just like that. Pantera over looked that ordeal and married a man named Murcielago when he was 4. That's when he met the brother he never had. Ulquiorra Cifer.

Even now, Ulquiorra stood by his side. Both were Biologists trying to discover something new. Ulquiorra held a quiet, almost emotionless but calm personality. He held a tough and arrogant personality. They stood by each other's side for years and would never leave their step-brother behind. Pantera and Murcielago was happy to see that. Now, in Karakura they were looking in on a strange occurence that was happening in the town. It was heard that the 'Lochness Monster' or a 'Mermaid' was spotted around here for centuries. If they found another sentient species that was related to humans would make them feel quite special. They weren't really into it for fame or fortune. Just the chance to see something most never find in their lifetime.

There was two problems though. One, the sightings concluded that the creatures came out at night. Also, as far as they knew fog covered Heavencry Bay every night. Not that they were scared. It was just fog. They were more concerned about safety. Two, they heard from the residents that there had been a number of deaths in these mysterious waters. Almost hundreds died out there at night. Even, people who went out at night turned up missing. The town kept a curfew for the people because of this.

They were determined to find out why this happened to those people and what could have done it. They would find out tonight.

**Later...**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in the water on a motorboat. They both had decided that this would be a long night and Ulquiorra would stand watch first. Grimmjow went inside the cabin of the boat and examined the pictures the civilians gave them. One had a shadow of a humanoid with a long tail fin and frilly fins that covered the side of the abdomen and the waist. It was slim and as far as he could tell, it had short hair. It totally looks like a Mermaid or Merman. There was another possibility that these could be the Sirens from Greek legends.

He hoped that wasn't the case or he and Ulquiorra are screwed. Even if they were Mermaids though they might be like the pirate legends where Mermaids dragged their fellow crewmates into the water so they could kill them. He studied there for about an hour before hearing strange sounds. He listened closer before realizing what it was. Singing. That meant these were...

Sirens. Freaking Sirens.

He raced out the door of the cabin just in time to see his brother being sung to by a dark orange haired lady with grey eyes. His brother was clearly in a trance that Sirens cast on their victims when they sing. Her song reached his ears.

_"Come. Come with me. Come to a world of beauty. Let me show you the tides of old, let me now. Follow me down into the waters were we will wake the blood and let it flow. Come. Come to the waters of the heavens were purity reigns. Come to my home, human male. Be free and sink into the black of Heavencry Bay. Where love is and hearts run free... my desire. Come, come now." _

The girl strated to pull Ulquiorra's head down into the bay. I reacted quick and tackled Ulquiorra forcing him back into the boat pulling him from the hands of the Siren. She hissed and flashed pure white fangs. Her grey eyes flashed with anger.

"Foolish human male! How are you resistant to my song? Oh well that doesn't matter because we have something stronger. Our numbers. Come my brethren!" She shouted and many more Sirens came up out of the waters. And just like that they attacked the boat. They screeched and started to tear the boat apart. Grimmjow was shocked at this. They were strong.

How to go about saving his and Ulquiorra's life was a really hard situation. How could he save his brother? How? It seemed hopeless. Sirens attacked mercilessly at the boat. He tried to think about it while trying to find something to protect him and Ulquiorra who was currently still dazed. Ulquiorra was the genius, not him! We're trapped in a...

That's when a thought hit him. The net! They had fins and they could probably get trapped in it! Thinking fast he grabbed the large net used to capture fish and threw it on the Sirens. Most of them fled seeing the net splash onto the water's surface. It was a good distraction as Grimmjow quickly moved to the controls to go back to shore. He went as fast as the boat could handle. When he got to the dock, he dragged Ulquiorra out of the boat and to the shoreline. He could still hear the screeching of the Sirens far off in the bay. They survived.

"We made it." Grimmjow said as he walked inside the cabin they rented. He took time to ponder while he waited for Ulquiorra to wake from the trance.

_"How are you resistant to my song?" _That puzzled Grimmjow. Then, Grimmjow got another realization. Right, he was different. Unlike his brother he was gay. Yep that was the uncanny truth. He glanced outside to see their boat was gone. Great. \At that moment Ulquiorra woke.

"Grimmjow. What happened?" He said in a exasperated voice. Grimmjow was happy he was awake. Now, he can tell his stepbrother what happened.

"We were attacked... by a Greek myth known as a Siren. I saved your life man. A Siren had you in her bloody claws when I came out to check on you. Her song kept you in a trance for almost an hour." Grimmjow explained.

"How did we survive? I'm pretty sure Sirens work in packs or schools if the legends are true." Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. There were tons of them. After her song failed she called in a whole fleet of them. It was bad. I thought it was hopeless. But, then I remembered the net we kept on the boat. It distracted them until I left the area. That's how we survived." Grimmjow explained to his surprised brother.

"Grimmjow. Did you get anything from them? If not this was a worthless encounter and that net. We may have sentenced death for any poor animal that could get caught in it. We can never prove it if we have no proof." Ulquiorra said in his calm, monotone voice.

"The only proof we have is the claw marks on our boat. But, when I left I'm positive I could hear them coming. I didn't want to be on that dock when they got there. When, I checked our boat was gone." Grimmjow said and sighed.

"I have to thank whatever deity above for our survival and you. Thank you Grimmjow." Ulquiorra thanked. Grimmjow smirked.

"No problem bro." Grimmjow said."I'm exhausted. I'm going back to sleep." Ulquiorra told Grimmjow.

"Goodnight. Goodnight." Both say as Ulquiorra fell back asleep on the couch and Grimmjow walked to his room. His phone rung. Oh brother. Explain the story to his overprotective mother, Pantera and she'll come here by force to drag him along with Ulquiorra home. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey my little Grimmy-kitten! How is your research going? Did you get anything? Tell me everything!" Grimmjow growled. He hated the nickname she always gave him. It made him get laughed at a lot when he was in school. She laughed.

"Still hate the nickname, huh? Good to know you are definetly my kitten." Pantera said mischieviously.

"Yeah. Well mom we ran into a bit of trouble." Grimmjow replied sheepishly.

"Hmm. Tell me. Now." Pantera demanded.

"We were looking in on strange appearances and sightings of Mermaid like creatures in a bay called Heavencry. Tonight, we nearly died. We found they were Sirens, mermaids from Greek myth. Ulquiorra was almost dragged into the water by a Siren. It seems that I was resistant to the Siren's song. We had gotten away not a scratch on us but we still want to find out about them. We'll be prepared for it next time." He told his mother. He wasn't going to keep it from her. She always told him she could smell a lie.

"...Leave. Leave that place now! Heavencry is dangerous! Didn't anyone tell you? T-that p-place is absoulutely off limits! I mean it! I want you to forget..." Pantera shouted until Grimmjow stopped her.

"Mom! Calm down! Why are you reacting like this?! You act like you've been here before!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Because I have! I lived there and met your father there!" Pantera cried.

"You mean Murcielago?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. I mean Sousuke, your biological father! That place is horrid! And those Sirens! I've seen them before! I'm a Biologist too as you know! I was young and curious!" Pantera shouted.

"Mom. Calm down." Grimmjow said quietly. His mother quieted in an instant.

"If it makes you happy we won't go back in the water. Okay?" Grimmjow said and Pantera huffed."Fine. But, please be careful and don't go out at night. Sirens attack..." Pantera explained until Grimmjow cut her off.

"I know mom. A Siren asked why was I resistant to her song. Is it because I'm gay?" Grimmjow asked."Yes baby but you know I said I found them before. Sirens don't have one gender. There are males too. They just prefer staying underwater. Don't go outside until morning. Stay true to your word for my sake okay?" Pantera said.

"Okay mom." Then, Grimmjow hung up. He sighed."Mom and her insanity. I always wonder how Murcielago dealt with her. Male Sirens? And she met 'him' here? This place is so strange." Grimmjow sighed but then heard a weird sound. Was that screaming? Grimmjow's eyes widened. Grimmjow raced toward the door of the cabin. That promise is going to have to wait. He thought.

Grimmjow opened the door and raced toward the beach were the screaming was coming from. When, he got there, his eyes almost came out of his head from widening them so much. There, on the rocky shore, was two Sirens caught in the net he used to distract the Sirens. He didn't mean to catch any but here some were. He needed Ulquiorra **NOW**. Grimmjow with all his speed ran back to the cabin.

"Ulquiorra! Bro wake up!" Grimmjow shouted. Ulquiorra's eyes peeked open.

"What? Its like 1:00 in the morning." Ulquiorra said.

"Remember that net I threw to distract the Sirens? I accidently caught two in the net and they look terrible! The net hurt them bad!" Grimmjow shouted. His stepbrother's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there. Go see how bad their injuries are." Ulquiorra said.

"Got it." Grimmjow replied as he ran out the door. Ulquiorra grabbed the first aid kit they kept and ran out with Grimmjow. When, they got there they were still screaming and panting in pain. They crawled down the rocks to get to the two Sirens. Grimmjow got there first to run towards the first in his sight. Which was the... wait orange haired one? The Siren he was knelt beside had orange hair that was short and the scales were black with blood red webbing. The fins were on his sides and waist in the blood red color. The tail fin was also in the same color.

The fins were ragged making the creature look tough. Lithe muscle stretched across golden tanned skin. Grimmjow studied the injuries from the net on the Siren's skin. Rashes and bloody gashes covered the back of the beautiful creature making Grimmjow guilty. The Siren still panted from the pain, chocolate brown eyes almost shut. Long, wavy markings streaked across his arms and a black crown with a red gem was perched upon the Siren's head.

"Now is no time to stare, Grimmjow. Let me remind you they are injured." Ulquiorra inquired.

"Right. How is that one?" Grimjow asked."Bad. One of the hooks on the net got her back." Grimmjow looked at the long haired Siren's back to see a large bloody scratch that dug deep into cream colored skin. Ulquiorra was busy disinfecting it and stopping the bleeding. Grimmjow grabbed the disinfectant and started to clean the gashes on this Siren. After, cleaning them he grabbed the gauze and started to wrap the Siren's torso up. That's when he heard the Siren's voice.

"Why are you helping us...? We attacked you, you should kill us for it." The Siren whispered. Grimmjow gulped. This Siren seemed to have a strong sense of justice."I'm the one that caused you to get these injuries in the first place. What's your name?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the prince of Heavencry Bay. You are forever in my debt, human. Thank you." A prince? They have a social status? Wow. Best find ever.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. No problem by the way. Who's that?" Grimmjow nudged his head toward Ulquiorra."My personal guardian even though I don't need one, Layla Hoshikuzu. She's a top class guardian from our fourth division. Basically, she's a healer." Ichigo muttered.

"Is there a way to..." Grimmjow asked but its like the Siren read his mind.

"Yes, there is a way to turn into a human for us. It's not permanent because once we get back in the water our fins will grow back. Do not worry, Jaegerjaquez-san. Just untangle me and I'll turn into a human." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow quickly untangled the Siren from the net and he finally got it off.

"Thank you. Now." Ichigo said as he shed the fins and tail scales to reveal legs. And the other stuff but right now he had to focus. Ichigo blushed red. Grimmjow smirked.

"Unfortunately, I'll need support because I've never walked before. Can I borrow your shoulder?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow helped him up. Grimmjow wrapped his coat around the smaller male and allowed the prince to lean on his shoulder. Ichigo blushed again.

"Ulquiorra are you finished?" Grimmjow asked his stepbrother."Yes. I've cleaned her wound and wrapped it up." Ulquiorra said while blushing a pinkish hue.

"Let me guess. You had to wrap the gauze around her boobs." Grimmjow said while smirking.

"It's not my fault she's a girl." Ulquiorra said picking up the brunette bridal style. Her eyes were still hazy.

"Let's go before the sun rises. I don't want to burn today." The prince interrupted the two brothers."You burn in the sunlight?" Grimmjow asked.

"Only if were malnourished, which I'm feeling quite thirsty. In fact I'm tempted to bite you." Ichigo said, his impatientence getting the best of him.

"Bite me?" Grimmjow asked as they walked up the rocks."Yes. We drink blood whether it is fish blood or human blood, we don't care which it is. Remember that one that atacked your friend? She flashed her blood sucking fangs. We are like what you humans call vampires. In fact vampires are Sirens that have been banished from the sea. They burn in the sunlight because they are typically malnourished." The prince explained.

"That's quite interesting. But, how do you explain turning people?" Ulquiorra said. They had finally reached the top."We do turn people. Only if we want to. Not many are turned." Ichigo explained. Ulquiorra frowned.

They walked in the door of the cabin. Thank heavens they had rented the house with the extra room or that would get weird. Considering Ulquiorra would never make a woman sleep on the couch. Ulquiorra gently placed down the woman, Layla was her name? He looked at the prince.

"Where is he going to sleep actually? This bed only has room for one person." Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow sighed."He can sleep in my bed. I'll go sleep on the couch." Grimmjow replied. Ichigo was guided by Grimmjow toward his room and he helped the Siren into his bed.

"Thank you once again. Jaegerjaquez-san." Ichigo said and with that Grimmjow left the room.

**End...**

**Sorry! Horrible way to end a chapter...! Ichigo POV next chapter. Not what happened but just his thoughts about his situation next chapter. Now, for the outro!**

**Layla: Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Layla: I got an idea! Come with me.**

**(Comes back an hour later)**

**Layla: (Carries an unknown item in her hand) Now we wait for Grimm-kitty. **

**Ichigo: (Smirks) Till' next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: From Klutz to Beast

**Hey there! Epic here! It is wonderful to have the time to write this chapter for you guys. Always so busy I am. Just giving ya' an update on Hollow Scar if you read and/or like it a lot. I'm probably not going to update it for a long time. I want to finish the current more interesting stories on my hands. Like this one for instance. I'm not saying it won't be touched ever again. I might put it up for adoption if I really lose interest in it. For now though let's get to that chapter. Intro start!**

**Grimmjow: Where are they? I haven't seen them in a while. **

**Shiro: Who knows? **

**Layla: Ready?**

**Ichigo: Yep.**

**Layla moves forward and ties the item to Grimmjow's tail.**

**Grimmjow: *Sniffs* What's that smell...? *Starts chasing tail***

**Layla: Catnip! Haha! Works like a charm!**

**Ichigo: *Recording* So gonna use this later.**

**Layla: Agreed.**

**Everyone except Grimmjow: *Laughs***

**Chapter 2: **

Ichigo opens his eyes, amber irises sprinkled with gold glancing around his surrounding. He was in that human's room. That human saved him and Layla's life finding us on the shore of that beach with that brutal net. He was scared for one of the first times in his life that he would die on those bloodied shores. Then it was if an angel saved him from his painful death. A handsome, blue-haired angel with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. And... just the way he saved him from his death even if he didn't deserve such care. His kind almost killed the human's brother. Why should he be so kind? Why give mercy to a creature that normally wouldn't ever give mercy?

That human that could certainly pass as an angel in his eyes confused him and made him very curious. Also, whatever deity that created the human obviously spent more time on him. The man was literally a freaking god by his looks. The blue hair and eyes also got him. He always liked the color blue. Especially this new-found blue. The sea was full of blue but not as light as this blue. Everything about him he liked. But only on the outside. Maybe he'll learn more about the human, Grimmjow was his name was it? An aching feeling in his fangs breaks his thoughts. That was the Siren equivalent to hunger and it hurt when a Siren was starving.

He licked his fangs. He was hungry. Very hungry. Ichigo tries to stand, his legs shaky. He never really walked before but his powers as a Siren make his speed exceptional when on land. Then, he was reminded that his black crown was still perched upon his head. Ichigo didn't need it on right now so he lifted his arm and gently removed the item that symbolizes his power as a royal. He placed it on the dresser in the room. Then, continued attempting to get out of the room in search of that life giving fluid that quenches the thirst he has. Ichigo exited the room and the next sight might of made him giggle if he were a female.

There on the couch was the sleeping Grimmjow, snoring and by the way he was laying one move would make him fall off. He snickered. That would be hilarious. Ichigo moves forward but then trips. He falls on his chest, aggravating the wounds under the gauze.

"Damn it..." He growled. Though it so happened after he fell a chain reaction occurred and Grimmjow rolled off the couch. Falling on his face. Okay it was hard not to laugh. But the wounds on his chest made it hard to laugh. Only grimace and groan in agony.

"When did I fall off the couch?" Grimmjow asked stretching oddly like a cat and rubbed his eyes gently like a sleepy kitten. The girl in Ichigo would have giggled at that scene but his wounds made it a little hard. Then, the blunette had his orbs of light cyan land on him. He realized that he was still in the nude from last night. Even the coat that was at one point wrapped around his slim form had somehow abandoned him. He was practically in his birthday suit. His face lit up a bright red.

"G-gomen! I-I d-didn't mean t-to knock y-you off the c-couch! S-sorry! I s-sincerely apologize!" The Siren said as he quickly stood and disappeared from the sight of the blue-haired man. The man blinked and blinked again before jumping up.

"Shit! Where the heck did he go!?" Grimmjow asked himself. He decided to try to put his panther genes to use and followed the Siren's scent to the backdoor that looked like it was nearly tossed off it's hinges. It was swung open that fast. Grimmjow followed it to shore only to find the Siren lying sprawled out on the sand. The Siren had a very annoyed face on that was in fact still cutely blushing.

"I can't get effing ten meters without falling on my ass! What is the problem with human legs? After this I'm never leaving the Seireitei again! I want to spend my days swimming and that is totally final!" Ichigo shouted. Grimmjow cracked an amused grin but then it retreated back to a kind smile. Grimmjow moved next to the Siren, putting his hand forward for Ichigo to take. The prince stared at it before grasping the hand in front of him to lift himself off the ground.

"Are you okay? For a creature that was feared so much in the Greek times, you don't seem so scary. I don't mean not to offend you but you just seem so fragile once you get in a situation like this." Grimmjow said to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, blush still stubbornly stuck to his face.

"I'm okay. Also I am not offended by your opinion. You should have more to- ah!" Ichigo cried in agony, pain shooting up his fangs and mouth. Ichigo felt his senses heighten, hunger driving him to this phase. He could see through the bodies of every living thing around him, glancing toward Grimmjow seeing his heart through his chest. Damn. He needed something. Fucking bad. He's starting to curse bad. He knows he is starting to go into an instinctual zone. He doesn't want to kill Grimmjow but he had to fight for control to try to pry his senses away from the largest pitcher of blood in Ichigo's sight.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked but he felt Ichigo's limbs grab his shoulders harshly pushing down him onto the grass and poising his fangs toward Grimmjow's vulnerable throat. Grimmjow shuddered as those fangs dragged down his throat leaving two scratches along his beautiful neck. What was wrong with Ichigo? Was he going to bite him?! Grimmjow tried to push Ichigo off him but Ichigo had grabbed Grimmjow's arms and pinned them over his head.

Ichigo craned his neck to reach the intersection between the collarbone and the neck. Ichigo raised his head, ready to clamp his jaws down on Grimmjow's neck but then Ichigo stopped. He let go of Grimmjow's arms and crawled off of Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed. It seemed Ichigo snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry. I lost myself there. I need to eat bad. But your blood... it was like it was calling to me. It smelled so delicious and savory. My senses went haywire on me. You mind if I get something?" Ichigo explained. Grimmjow nodded dumbstruck by the way Ichigo acted and touched the scratches on his neck beaded with small droplets of his crimson blood.

"Fuck. Seeing blood makes me even hungrier. You should cover that wound. Be right back or do you say BRB these days? Never mind." Ichigo said as he literally was back in a second. A white rabbit was in Ichigo's hands, his fangs in the animal's neck. Ichigo had his jaws clamped down on the animal, the rabbit in panic trying to get the predator to let him go. He sucked the rabbit's blood it's kicks slowing down to a halt. Oxygen for the animal's muscles leaving with the blood. Ichigo pulled away but licked the unnoticeable wound for the remaining drops. The crimson fluid dripped from Ichigo's lips to his chin.

Grimmjow had to say. He was aroused by the Siren's way of eating and holy fucking shit that was even more arousing! Ichigo had felt the blood on his lips and made to unintentionally lick up the fluid way too sexily. Ichigo looked like a 5 star meal just waiting to be eaten. Grimmjow was tempted to lick up the crimson fluid on Ichigo's chin. Grimmjow's inner panther was growling and purring with pleasure at the eye candy.

"Does this scare you?" Ichigo said quietly, his face showing slight fear.

"Are you kidding? My mother is part panther. Blood doesn't scare me. In fact I think you missed a spot. Here." Grimmjow said as he walked up to Ichigo, grasping his chin and licking up the red fluid that had stubbornly stuck there. It tasted heavenly against his tongue, sweet with the saltiness of Ichigo's sweat. Ichigo blushed from his action.

"There now that your chin is clean, we can go back to my house. Come now Ichigo." Grimmjow said, his fears from Ichigo's feral side gone. Ichigo followed close behind, quite flustered. When, Grimmjow walked through the door, the scent of tea hit his senses. Ulquiorra liked to drink it to soothe himself. He could tell why he needed so thing when he came into the living room. Ichigo's companion had woken up and was currently looking at things with utmost curiosity. Still in the nude. What was with these two with wearing no clothes?

Ulquiorra was holding a tissue to his nose and failing to stop his nosebleed at the scene of the girl walking around with nothing on except gauze around her chest. It didn't help Ulquiorra everytime she bent over to look at something else. Grimmjow stiffled a laugh. Note: Tease Ulquiorra about this later.

"Ah finally. Grimmjow tell him to tell his friend to put some damn clothes on! I'm going to die from blood loss if you don't. Oh and tell him to do the same thing." Ulquiorra said as he sipped his tea to attempt to calm himself and hold the tissue to his nose.

Ichigo had never in his whole life been so embarrassed in one single fucking day. He may have been nude in the water but he was used to that. But, now it's just different. He has no fins or scales to cover himself here. Humans have those weird garments to cover them. Yeah sometimes women in their underwater cities wore things around their chest but here they do it all the time.

"Ichigo, tell Layla to put something on. Please." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded going toward his friend. She smiled when she saw him.

"Layla come on. Let's go put something on ya'." Ichigo said as he grasped Layla's wrist and practically dragged her to Ulquiorra's room. Ichigo shut the door behind him.

"Layla. Quit with the act and speak." Ichigo said seriously. Layla's face went from adorable to serious in seconds. She narrowed her pale blue eyes that were turning blood red with her seriousness.

"What's wrong? Do I need to kill someone who hurt you? You know I'll do it for you, your majesty." Layla said, her voice trailing from the cute one to her serious, bloodthirsty one. She may be a healer but she was also very talented in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. Look at his majesty wrong expect scars. Try to touch him without consent and you would wish you died. Try to hurt him... And your neck will be snapped like a fucking twig. She scared a lot of people because of her unexpecting split personality.

One minute she's like a little girl. Curious and adorable. Next minute she becomes a revered healer of their 4th division. And if the prince ain't happy she becomes a serious, bloodthirsty bitch to the person who caused his unhappiness. She loved him like a brother and was happy when he was happy. She made sure the person messing with him would suffer a pitiful death.

"No. I am fine. You should get dressed into something. Here." Ichigo said as he found a shirt for her to wear and grabbed some skinny jeans and a T-shirt. He knew the names of clothing these days of course. He wasn't too enthusiastic about wearing someone else's underwear though. He looked through Ulquiorra's perfectly arranged dresser to find some clean ones at least. He would of never of fit in Grimmjow's clothes. Ulquiorra was probably closer to his size.

He walked out of Ulquiorra's room with a serious Layla behind him in a over sized shirt. Ichigo cleared his throat acting serious now to his saviors.

"Excuse us for not properly introducing. You already know my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, heir to the Vizard clans throne and prince. This is my guardian, personal healer, and assassin I forgot to add to her list of titles, Layla Hoshikuzu, daughter of Ran Hoshikuzu of the Shinigami clan and Hiroshi Fukoshii of the Kuraihi clan." Ichigo introduced properly. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were silent.

"I'm sorry for my friend, Cifer-san. She likes to mess with people sometimes." He said ruffling Layla's head. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Ichigo. Your glad I'm assigned to protect you or I would of killed you for treating me like a child." Layla said, her deadly voice growling out those sentences. Ulquiorra stiffened up at 'likes to mess with people'. Grimmjow wanted to know something.

"What is the difference between different clans? Layla is born from two different clans that aren't yours Ichigo. Right?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo sighed and sat beside him. Layla followed behind sitting on the loveseat in the room.

"Layla was born into a royal house in the Shinigami clan. The Hoshikuzu's. Her father is a part of the Kuraihi clan. The Kuraihi were the rare few who are bred between the Quincy clan and the Hollow clan. My mother was one as well. We have six clans in total. Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy were the original three clans. Vizard, Arrancar, and Kuraihi are the ones that branch off those. My clan and the Shinigami clan are at war with the Arrancar clan." Ichigo said, his face showing his dislike for the war between the clans.

"I do not like the war because Arrancar and Vizard are practically the same. Vizards just follow their Shinigami bloodline while Arrancar follow their Hollow bloodline. The Hollow clan are the wild animals among our species. You ran into a pack of Shinigami sirens and be glad for that. The Hollow ones would of attacked you out of the blue without the singing attempt." Ichigo explained, his voice low with sadness but also relief.

"So. Who are your parents Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo glanced at him.

"Isshin Shiba, a Shinigami royal and Masaki Kurosaki, the strongest female Kuraihi. I have two younger siblings, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Yuzu is a Kuraihi and Karin is a Shinigami as far as I know. I am a Hybrid of all original races of siren and so is Layla. We are extremely rare." Ichigo explained with pride for his family. Grimmjow's lips broke out into a smirk. Talk about a total lucky catch.

"But we need to get to something important. Layla? Can you heal still?" Ichigo asked, Layla turning her head to him. She frowned, an embarrassed blush going over her cheeks.

"I don't think I can. Healing has to have the harmony of the ocean around me but without that I can't do it." Layla said, feeling like she failed her purpose and title of a revered healer of her division. Ichigo saw through it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will allow us to stay over for some more time. Is that okay with you guys though?" Ichigo asked shyly. Before Ulquiorra could decline it, Grimmjow piped up.

"Sure you can stay! Wouldn't mind a little more company anyway." Grimmjow answered, his grin never leaving his face. Ulquiorra looked a bit pissed at his interruption but Grimmjow knows he'll live with it. Grimmjow wanted to hang with the strawberry more and find out more things about them. He was attracted to the male Siren but he didn't know if Ichigo played that way. He will find out more about his strawberry guest. Grimmjow smirked. Operation learn more about Ichigo begin.

**End...**

**So... How was it? It's my first time actually adding such language in my works. I don't really know if I am using them properly or maybe I really don't need to know. I don't curse often so this experience was new. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hurray for sexy GrimmIchi! X3**

**EpicDragonLayla, signing out for now!**


End file.
